With the advent of machine to machine communications (M2M), applications in e-Health, Geo-Tracking, Home Automation and Consumer Devices have been enabled. Many such applications require a network operator equipment to be placed in customer premises. Such equipments and the devices are subject to malicious attacks. In order to combat such malicious attacks, device integrity verification is required for such customer premise based equipment in addition to other forms of device protection including firewall and virus protection.
Several methods have been discussed for device integrity protection. These methods include a secure boot—where a trusted execution environment loads and executes the integrity verified software components only. But these methods require an unorganized set of measurements that may become cumbersome to manage in case the number of such measurements is very large. Hence what is required are methods and related apparatus that help in collecting, classifying and organizing the measurements to benefit efficient search of components that fail integrity.